


that way

by foolmeyoukiss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolmeyoukiss/pseuds/foolmeyoukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Louis loves him back, Harry will finally have everything he's ever wanted. If Louis doesn't love him back, Harry will lose everything he's ever needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that way

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this never happened because louis loves harry with everything he has but i felt like breaking some hearts

Harry's heart rate severely escalated as Niall left the room, leaving only Louis to keep him company.

 

"What ya wanna do?" Louis asked, facing Harry.

 

He only exhaled in response. He wasn't ready for this. He would _never_ be ready for this. But if he didn't do it now, Harry knew he could never gather up this amount of courage ever again.

 

The boys had all just finished their last show of the Take Me Home tour before the beginning of the American leg. In a few days, they would be in the U.S. performing again. Harry couldn't hide this any longer.

 

"Harry?"

 

He looked up at Louis, slowly, not quite meeting his eyes. Focusing on the pattern of Louis' sweater, Harry said, "I just want to sit with you."

 

Louis laughed a little. "Okay," he said, getting up from his chair immediately to plop down on the sofa next to him. Harry pretended as if it didn't affect him when Louis draped his arm casually across Harry's shoulders. "What ya wanna do now?" Louis asked, smiling.

 

Harry turned his face toward Louis', finally looking him in the eyes. He immediately regretted it, as he felt his heart shattering at the large possibility of rejection swimming around in the blue irises. He didn't realize he had moved his face closer to Louis' until his nose hit Louis' cheek.

 

Laughing, Louis pulled his head away. Harry also pretended that it didn't affect him when Louis took his arm away from his shoulders and put them in his own lap. 

 

"Was that necessary?" Louis said, still laughing. "I never noticed how sharp your nose was, Harry."

 

But Harry didn't laugh back. He was handicapped by the crippling anxiety spreading throughout his body.

 

"Louis."

 

Louis looked at Harry, smiling. "What?"

 

And suddenly adrenaline filled Harry's veins, pushing him to make the decision that was going to either ruin his life or change it for the better.

 

Harry placed his hand on the tiny space between them on the couch, and immediately leaned in. He didn't know how it happened, but suddenly he was kissing Louis. Harry was kissing Louis.

 

For years and years he'd dreamt of this one moment. This one moment defined Harry's entire life. This kiss was all Harry ever wanted. But it was wrong. It took him a long time to realize that Louis wasn't kissing him back.

 

Harry pulled back quickly, standing up from the couch. Louis was looking down, his hands gripping the couch cushions. 

 

After about 2 minutes of silence, Harry couldn't deal with the black hole forming inside of his heart. In a soft voice, all he could bring himself to say was, "Louis."

Another minute passed by without any response. Finally, Louis stood up too, not looking Harry in the eyes.

 

"I wish..." Louis whispered. "I wish you hadn't done that," Louis said so quietly that Harry barely heard the words. 

 

Harry made a sound that resembled suffocating. He started shaking involuntarily. 

 

After more silence, aside from Harry's rocky breathing, Louis walked towards the door.

 

"L-Lou wait please," Harry's emotions caught up with his body and he finally began to cry. "Louis pl-please. I love you, I love you please please just t-talk about it with me _please_." Harry begged, in-between sobs. 

 

Louis' eyes visibly hardened, and Louis felt tears fighting to break through. 

 

A pause. Then Louis sighed shakily. "I...love you too, Harry, just...not in that way." He barely whispered the words.

 

Harry's breath caught in his throat. "Please-" He searched desperately for any emotion in Louis' eyes. "Will you stay?"

 

They were both tragically still.

 

"Please don't leave. Stay? For me, Louis."

 

Finally, Louis looked up, locking eyes with Harry.

 

And that was it. Ten seconds of eye contact was all that Harry was given before Louis walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Ten seconds of eye contact before Louis left Harry behind for the first time in his life.

 


End file.
